Computing devices include graphical user interfaces and input mechanisms to allow the entry and display of data. For example, a desktop PC may include a keyboard and/or mouse to enable a user to enter text and other data. As new device form factors have emerged, manufacturers have focused on replacing traditional input mechanisms to fulfill nominative functions. For example, smartphones and tablets may include touchscreens with virtual keyboards for data entry and display. Voice recognition technology is also being increasingly used to allow hands-free text and other data entry.
New device form factors may prompt different device uses. Further, new device form factors may result in compromised input mechanisms, such as smaller, less responsive keyboards.